wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Muto the Legendary Duelist
Yuki Muto is kind-hearted and child-like modern day version of Rock Ōtsutsuki. Together with the spirit of Rock Ōtsutsuki, he holds the title "King of Games". Yugi possesses the nine thousand-year-old mystical Ryuseken no Tsurugi, and the Yaskania Necklace which allows his body to bear host to the spirit/soul of the Sword, Yami Yuki. He was initially unaware of his existence and control of Yuki's body, and would involuntarily shift to Yami Yugki at trying times Yuki He lives with his paternal grandfather, Solomon Ōtsutsuki and his mother, Leia Muto. His father Shuppuden Muto, is living away from his family on business. Yuki is part of a close-knit group of best friends: Yuki Vermillion, Yoko Buxaplenty, Mikoto Murakumo, Cavendish Ōtsutsuki and Paul Gekko's son, Ventus Gekko. Yuki has been friends with Mikoto since childhood and has a romantic crush on her. Mikoto has been shown to have romantic feelings for both Yuki and Yami Yuki. Appearance Yuki Muto has extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a brown sheen along the edges and wearing his hair back in a long cylinder. Yuki wears a Yaskania Necklace on a lace around his neck. He often wears a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm. Yuki Muto wears a male Domino Junior/Senior High uniform complete with a closed buckled collar. Personality Yuki Muto's pride is his greatest strength and weakness. Initially he refuses to lose games, without considering the consequences. This has caused him to almost kill every duelist resurrected from the remains of the Great Grand Civil War. He emerges to deal justice to people who trespass the souls of Paul Gekko and his friends and family. Although his acts are righteous, he lives up to his namesake of Dark; his Penalty Game punishments are usually very brutal. Yuki is also wise and intelligent. He knows all the rules and details of how the game is played, as well as those of all games. Deck Duel Monsters Current Normal Monsters Flame Champion (5) Dark Magician (6) Red Eyes Black Dragon (5) Blue-Eyes White Dragon (5) Left Leg of Exodia Left Arm of Exodia Right Arm of Exodia Right Leg of Exodia Petit Moth (9) Blade Skater (3) Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 Red Archery Girl Celtic Guardian Unicular Queen's Knight Jack's Knight Gadget Soldier Neo the Magic Swordsman Summoned Skull Sky Dragon Celtic Guard of Noble Arms Griffore Effect Monsters Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms Exodia the Forbidden One Blue-Eyes Altenative White Dragon (5) Apocatequil Mother Spider Fire Ant Ascator (2) Supay Oracle of the Sun Mei-Kou, Master of Barriers Koa'ki Meiru Crusader Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord Koa'ki Meiru Speeder Koa'ki Meiru Prototype Koa'ki Meiru Overload Ma'at Dragon Piper Tethys, Goddess of Light Athena Guardian Eatos Kuriboh Winged Kuriboh (88) Kuribon Kuribohrn Relinkuriboh (55) Rainbow Kuriboh Kuriphoton Winda, Priestess of Gusto Gusto Gulldo Windaar, Sage of Gusto Gem-Knight Emerald Vylon Sphere Element Magician Element Valkyrie Element Dragon Element Soldier Element Doom Ghost Gardna Chaos Sorcerer Shining Angel Kamui, Hope of Gusto Musto, Oracle of Gusto Caam, Serenity of Gusto Gusto Griffin Machine King Prototype Mozarta the Melodious Maestra Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord Deep-Eyes White Dragon (7) Familiar-Possessed - Lyna Familiar-Possessed - Aussa Familiar-Possessed - Dharc Familiar-Possessed - Wynn Familiar-Possessed - Eria Familiar-Possessed - Hiita Express Train Trolley Olley Lionhearted Locomotive Construction Train Signal Red Heavy Freight Train Derricrane Rocket Arrow Express Ruffian Railcar Malefic Cyber End Dragon Goblin of Greed Big-Tusked Mammoth Combo Fighter Swallowtail Butterspy Moonlit Papillon Blue Mountain Butterspy Obnoxious Celtic Guard Reflect Bounder Dark Armed Dragon Evil Dragon Ananta Slifer the Sky Dragon Obelisk the Tormentor The Winged Dragon of Ra Oshaleon Reptilianne Gardna Reptilianne Gorgon Reptilianne Medusa Reptilianne Naga Reptilianne Scylla Reptilianne Vaskii Reptilianne Viper Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Yamata Dragon (3) Avalanching Aussa Blazing Hiita Raging Eria Storming Wynn Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (5) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Montage Dragon (4) Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Dragon Core (6) Cyber Dragon Drei (6) Cyber Dragon Zwei (6) Cyber Valley (6) Sea Cordarus Odd-Eyes Dragon Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) Toon Dark Magician Girl (3) Toon Dark Magician (3) Toon Cyber Dragon (5) Dark Magician Knight (5) Solitaire Magician (2) Magician's Valkyria (2) Dark Magician Girl Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (5) The Calculator Armored Cybern Junk Synchron Turbo Booster Speed Warrior Element Magician Turret Warrior Wynn the Wind Charmer Aussa the Earth Charmer Dharc the Dark Charmer Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Lyna the Light Charmer Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Red-Eyes Black Chick Toon Cyber Dragon (10) T.G. Cyber Magician Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Maiden with Eyes of Blue Palladium Oracle Mahad Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord Malefic Truth Dragon Malefic Cyber End Dragon (9) The White Stone of Legend (6) Princess of Tsurugi (5) Maiden with Eyes of Blue Cocoon of Evolution (3) Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3) Pinch Hopper Insect Queen Dewdark of the Ice Barrier General Gantala of the Ice Barrier General Grunard of the Ice Barrier General Raiho of the Ice Barrier Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier Strategist of the Ice Barrier Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk (3) Montage Dragon Miracle Flipper Skull Kracken (2) Gagaga Girl Gagaga Magician Cyber Petit Angel (3) Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju Future Samurai Guardian Elma Guardian Tryce The Legendary Exodia Incarnate Dark Magician Knight Tricular Bicular King's Knight Silver Gadget Green Gadget Yellow Gadget Red Gadget Gold Gadget Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (5) Toy Magician Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress Parasite Caterpillar Ancient Gear Golem (7) Ancient Gear Hydra (6) Ancient Gear Soldier (5) Ancient Gear Engineer (5) Poison Butterfly Big-Tusked Mammoth Valkyrie Brunhilde Valkyrie Zweite Valkyrie Erste Valkyrie Dritte Windwitch - Glass Bell Windwitch - Ice Bell Windwitch - Snow Bell Command Knight (30) Goddess with the Third Eye Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda Ritual Beast Tamer Lara Gem-Knight Sardonyx Gem-Knight Garnet Divine Serpent Geh Noble Knight Brothers Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn Behemoth the King of All Animals Synchro Monsters Ancient Fairy Dragon Black Rose Dragon Black-Winged Dragon Dark End Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend Reptilianne Hydra Splendid Rose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Rogue Fighter Colossal Fighter Power Tool Dragon Life Stream Dragon Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon Daigusto Sphreez Daigusto Gulldos Ultimaya Tzolkin Sun Dragon Inti Moon Dragon Quilla Link Monsters Chimeratech Mega Laundry Dragon Xyz Monsters Heavy Armored Train Ironwolf Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max Legendary Dragon of White Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss Photon Alexandra Queen Night Papilloperative Cyber Dragon Infinity Cyber Dragon Nova Shark Fortress Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Number 28: Titanic Moth Fusion Monsters Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (10) Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (8) Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Chimeratech OverDragon Five-Headed Dragon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Cyber Dark Dragon Cyber End Dragon (10) Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Panzer Dragon Windwitch - Crystal Bell Chaos Ancient Gear Giant Pendulum Monsters Astrograph Sorcerer Supreme King Dragon Zarc Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon White Wing Magician Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm Supreme King Gate Infinity Supreme King Gate Zero Stargazer Magician Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon Metalfoes Volflame Metalfoes Goldriver Metalfoes Silverd Metalfoes Steelen Raremetalfoes Bismugear Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku Archfiend Eccentrick Ritual Monsters Shinobaron Peacock Elemental Mistress Doriado Cú Chulainn the Awakened Hungry Burger Legendary Flame Lord Reshef the Dark Being Paladin of White Dragon Cyber Angel Benten Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon Cyber Angel Dakini Cyber Angel Idaten Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Demise, King of Armageddon Token Monsters Spider Token (5) Radian Token (5) Sheep Token (4) Spells Messenger of Peace Horn of the Unicorn Ancient Rules The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh Transcendent Wings Detonate (9) Rebellion (7) Ties of the Brethren (7) Ancient Gear Factory (6) Ancient Gear Castle (7) Insect Armor with Laser Cannon Overload Fusion (3) Future Fusion (3) Super Polymerization (2) Polymerization (3) Umi Photon Generator Unit (3) Attack Reflect Unit (3) The Seal of Orichalcos (7) Toon World Knight's Title Mark of the Rose Pot of Greed (7) Flute of Summoning Dragons Mimicat Emblem of the Awakening Hamburger Recipe White Dragon Ritual Graceful Charity (8) Monster Reborn Scapegoat Burst Stream of Destruction (3) Kyoutou Waterfront Interrupted Kaiju Slumber The Kaiju Files Butterfly Dagger - Elma Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce Berserker Soul Chaos Form The End of the World (2) Superior Polymerization Ring of Defense (20) Doriado's Blessing Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru (7) Diamond Core of Koa'ki Meiru (7) Gold Sarcophagus Dark Magic Attack Dark Burning Attack The Warrior Returning Alive Final Countdown Discard (5) Blustering Winds Traps Cybernetic Hidden Technology Eisbahn Astral Barrier Spirit Barrier Rainbow Life (6) Powerful Rebirth (5) Hope for Escape (5) Jar of Greed (5) Gift Card Legacy of Yata-Garasu Mirror Force (2) Skill Drain Spider Egg Stronghold the Moving Fortress (2) DNA Surgery (3) Negate Attack (2) Doppleganger Time Machine (4) Rare Meta morph (6) Kaiju Capture Mission Dimensional Prison Dragon Capture Jar Star Slayer Monsters Galactic Gods *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord Chosen X *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko Normal *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) Magic *Book of Life *Book of Moon *Monster Reborn Trap *Nutrient Z *Negate Attack *Time Machine Family *Solomon Ōtsutsuki- Grandfather *Shuppuden Muto- Father *Leia Muto- Mother *Sarah Muto- Younger Sister *Bakura Muto- Younger Brother *Mikoto Murakumo- Wife *Ayame Muto- Daughter Trivia *Yuki Muto is the inspiration of Japanese football player with the same name and bears the strong resemblance to Yugi Muto. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon